Mario (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Mr. Videogame jumps in! Mario debuted in the classic game Donkey Kong, in 1981, so he's fought in the last level of the All-Star Mode. Attributes Mario is the balanced character par excellence: he has good skills in every statistic of the fighter: he has a good melee moveset, a good aerial one and some defensive moves like Cape. Mario doesn't have any main flaw, except for his strength: Mario isn't weak in anything but he's also strong in anything: if you want a specific character, he's your worst choice. *Weight: 6/10 *Speed: 7/10 *Jump: 7/10 *Throws: 6/10 Differences between Smash 4 Aesthetics *Mario is modeled following his Mario Kart 64 appearance, like the first two chapters of the series. Attributes *Mario is overall faster, in both his ground and air speed. *Mario jumps slightly higher. *Mario is slightly heavier than his Brawl and Smash 4 appearance (from 98 to 100) Ground attacks *Mario's side tilt is now stronger, but has less range. *Up tilt is now more useful for doing combo *Dash attack is a slide on the ground, like Super Mario 64. The hitboxes are on his hands and the move is stronger, faster, and with a better knockback scaling. *Up Smash's now weaker knockback. *Down tilt is weaker. Aerial attacks *Down aerial is a drill kick again. It's weaker but has a Meteor effect. *Neutral aerial is stronger and has a smaller damage difference between the sweetspot and the weaker time. Grab and throws *Mario's pummel has now fire effects *Up throw has a lower knockback scaling. This means that it's more useful for combo. *Back throw has a better knockback Special Moves *Fireball bounces further, capable to cover the length of Final Destination. *Fireball is also faster. *Super Jump Punch covers a better length both in horizontally and in vertically. *However, it's weaker and has a lower knockback. *Super Jump Punch can be cancelled into a wall jump. *Down Special is Mario Tornado again. *Fire Mario is Mario's new Final Smash Special Moves *Standard: Fireball. Mario throws a fireball, which bounces on the ground and inflicts 7% of damage. Customization: Fast Fireball/Fire Orb *Side: Cape. Mario swings with his cape, inflicting 4% of damage, giving a good momentum cancel, reflecting projectiles and turning the opponent. It's useful to interrupt the recovery. Customization: Gust Cape/Shocking Cape. *Up: Super Jump Punch. Mario jumps and punches, inflicting up to 9% of damage and aiding his recovery. Customization: Super Jump/Explosive Punch. *Down: Mario Tornado. Mario spins and sucks the opponents, inflicting them a final hit which throws them. This move inflicts up to 8% of damage. This move can help for recovery, giving a good horizontal recovery. Customization: Soaring Tornado/Clothesline Tornado *Final Smash: Fire Mario. Mario takes a Fire Flower and becomes Fire Mario. In this form, he's invincible, takes no knockback and his attacks are stronger. When the time runs up (30 seconds), Mario throws a giant fire wave, like Mario Finale. Technical facts *Air dodge: Melee *Wavedash: yes *Traction: normal *Taunt: gets his hat on the and spins. *Entrance: comes from a warp pipe saying "Let's-a-go!" *Weight value: 100 Trivia *Mario lost one of his historical costumes: his Fire Mario one. Palette Swap *Plumber Red (default, Red Team) *Classic Blue (Blue Team) *Brother Green (Green Team) *Rival Yellow *Spike Black *Golf Flag *Minion Purple *Ice Cyan Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters